The present invention relates to a helmet with incorporated communication system and more particularly pertains to allowing a motorcyclist to safely operate their motorcycle.
The use of combination helmet devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination helmet devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of making the operation of a motorcycle safer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,205 to Gray discloses a head protection helmet and communication system comprised of a battery powered transceiver, microphone, speaker and antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,099 to Siska, Jr. discloses a helmet with alarm incorporated, capable of signaling a lack of motion of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,702 to Jackson discloses a helmet and communication system comprised of an earpiece, microphone and antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,048 to Mortell discloses a protective helmet with means to reduce wind noise.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a helmet with incorporated communication system for allowing a motorcyclist to safely operate their motorcycle.
In this respect, the helmet with incorporated communication system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a motorcyclist to safely operate their motorcycle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system that can be used for allowing a motorcyclist to safely operate their motorcycle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of combination helmet devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved helmet with incorporated communication system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a helmet dimensioned for being positioned on a head of a motorcyclist. The helmet has a communications system incorporated therein comprised of a speaker and a microphone. A control panel is secured to a gasoline tank of a motorcycle. The control panel is in communication with the communications system of the helmet. The control panel can be activated both manually and by voice through the microphone of the helmet. The control panel includes a radio with a mini-disk player, a cellular telephone, and a navigation system. A sensor is disposed within the helmet. The sensor is capable of sending a distress signal once an impact on the helmet has been sensed. The sensor is in communication with the cellular telephone of the control panel whereby once the impact has been sensed, the distress signal is communicated through the cellular telephone.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system that has all the advantages of the prior art combination helmet devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a helmet with incorporated communication system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system for allowing a motorcyclist to safely operate their motorcycle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved helmet with incorporated communication system including a helmet dimensioned for being positioned on a head of a motorcyclist. The helmet has a communications system incorporated therein comprised of a speaker and a microphone. A control panel is secured to a motorcycle. The control panel is in communication with the communications system of the helmet. The control panel includes a radio with a mini-disk player, a cellular telephone, and a navigation system. A sensor is disposed within the helmet. The sensor is capable of sending a distress signal once an impact on the helmet has been sensed.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.